Teddy and Victoire, All Grown Up
by Kiley 1 09
Summary: Its Teddy's 7th year and Victoire's 5th. They start seeing each other in a WHOLE NEW light.especially Teddy.And Victoire is definitely not a little girl anymore.The whole clan is involved.what do you expect when the next generation has its first romance?
1. Definetly Not A Girl

A Kiley 1 09 Fic.

Disowner: Do I seem like I'm as good as a writer as J.K. Rowling?????? I don't think so.

I was standing besides the Hogwarts Express looking for my friends and family. I've been away for the summer at a Quidditch Camp. It was an absolute great time but I was gone for the WHOLE summer and missed my family. Especially my best friend, Victoire. I haven't seen her in so long, it was killing me!

It's my last year here at Hogwarts and I'm sad that in a little less than 10 minutes I'll be boarding the train for the last time to go to Hogwarts.

"TED!!!!!!! Dude, how have you been?! How was camp? Love the red hair!" Sam said hurriedly when he ran over to me.

Sam was my best guy-friend and he was quite a ladies' man. He had dirty blond hair and bright blue-green eyes. All the girls LOVED him and the all the guys were pretty good mates with him too, because he was fair and funny.

"Hey Sam, I've been great, the camp was awesome! I'll have to tell you all about it when we get on the train!" I said

"Sure, sure. That's great! I'll talk to you on the train; Miss Brianna Hedgings is looking really fine this year! I'm gonna go hook up with her. Catch you later!"

I laughed at my friends antics. It was so him to find a girl before we even stepped on the train.

I spot my god-father and his family over near a pillar so I walk over to them,

"Oh Teddy! You've grown so much!" My Aunt Ginny said, ruffling my hair. I grinned at her,

"Thanks. I hope you liked the letters and gifts I sent you!" I sent them letters and a couple of awesome findings that I discovered at camp.

"Oh yes, very much so. The kids absolutely loved them!" Aunt Ginny exclaimed

I felt a little tug on my jeans and looked down to a bright face belonging to my little god-sister, Lily.

"Hey Teddy! I loved the bracelet you bought me! Thank you!"

"Sure Lils, anytime!" I said down to her cute little face. She had red hair much like a combination of her two grandmothers and her own mother. But she had her mother's chocolate brown eyes that a bit of green speckles that dotted the brown. When she grew up she would be quite a stunner.

I hear some hushed arguing behind me and see Albus and James, my god-brothers, fighting over something. Probably the perfect way to pull the perfect prank.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked,

They immediately stopped their banter, and turned towards me like they totally just realized I was standing there.

"Hey Ted, how was camp?" James asked

"Great. It was a lot of fun." I said to him. He's a second year now and created enough mischief for the whole school.

"Teddy, do you know where Fred is?" Albus asked. He was going to Hogwarts next year and when those two were together plus their cousin Fred who was a first year with their other cousin, Louis. Total Choas.

When those four are put together in one castle filled with secrets and magic, there is absolutely nothing good that could come out of that situation.

"No I don't Albus, sorry."

Fred was Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's son and Roxanne was their daughter but Roxanne was only going to Hogwarts a year or so after Albus. And Louis is Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's youngest. He is Fred's age and he, Freddy, James, and Albus were all a bunch of pranksters. Always getting into things that weren't at all meant to get into. Last year James caught me snogging Elizabeth Caratter. That was a great story for Christmas dinner. Yep, it was just brilliant.

"So Teddy you look like you got a good tan from camp," Harry said

"Yea it was really hot playing Quidditch out there, but once you started zooming around than you got a little air and it felt brilliant."

"I bet it did. Nice hair by the way." Harry said chuckling

My hair was bright red for Gryffindor and my eyes were a light golden color. What could I say? I'm a Gryffindor.

I grinned at him and noticed Hugo, another cousin, of course, came over and sat with Albus and James going over their 'plan' again. He was about two years younger than Albus. He was actually about Lily's age. And they've became quite the best friends over the years. And of course Rose was there too. Rose and Albus were best friends and the same age. They did EVERYTHING together. They reminded me of the adventures me and Vic used to have.

Rose and Hugo were Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's kids. As the adults turned to talk to each other and the younger kids all huddled together, I turned around looking for anymore of the family. It was getting close to boarding the train and I was dreading it. I love Hogwarts because that's truly my home but if I could just stay here in this moment, I would be so happy.

Finally I see Louis come running up with Freddy and sit down with Hugo, Albus, and James.

Merlin, save Professor McGonagall in a few years when all of them will be at Hogwarts TOGETHER, I thought, shaking my head.

Wait, if Louis was here than that meant Victoire was here too. I became giddy as the thought seeing my best friend again ran through my head. I looked around and saw Dominique, who's the middle child of Fleur and Bill, run to her friends laughing copiously. I keep looking around for my best friend, but I can't see her.

"TEDDY!!!!! TEDDY!!!" I hear and I turn around just in time to see Victoire running at me. I grin at her and she smiles right back and I close the short distance between us easily. I open my arms and she runs right into them. She jumps right on me. Her arms are tightened around my neck and her body pressed close. I grin and hold her tightly and then pick her up a little a swing her around.

Merlin, how much I missed her. We've never went more than 3 days without talking. Our letters were the same but to actually see her and hear her voice were the best.

She laughed her wonderful laugh and finally we loosened our holds on each other. She stepped back and said,

"Let me see you . . . ." I grinned at her and turned around for effect. She laughed but I could see her eyes roaming over me curiously. "Wow, you've grown." She said finally.

I laughed, "Okay now your turn, let me see you!" I said. She grinned and held her arms out and spun for me.

Holy Merlin.

She was no longer a little girl, nor an awkward 14 year old. She was a gorgeous woman. Her long blond hair with a light red tint was in light curls, her almost non-existent freckles that marked her as a Weasley were elegantly placed across her nose and dotted on a small part of her cheeks, her jeans were really nice fitting and she was wearing a shirt that showed a bit of her belly and she had curves in all the right places. She looked beautiful. She really grew up. And this weird feeling of warmth started to grow in my stomach. I had no idea what that was.

I made my jaw drop for effect and she walked right over to me grinning and took her hand and gently put my jaw back up to its normal height on my face. I grinned at her.

"Well, well Miss Weasley you sure have done nothing but grow up. You certainly did not get younger."

"Oh shut up you." She said but I saw the blush on her cheeks.

The whistle blows a 5 minute warning and we turn around to face our family who we had no idea, but they were staring at us peculiarly watching the whole time. Okay . . . . weird.

Aunt Fleur had her hand halfway to her mouth, Bill was giving me a slight glare, Aunt Ginny was smiling, Harry was making his laugh into a cough, Uncle Ron looked like he was about to have a heart attack and Aunt Hermione just looked thoughtful. Of course Uncle George was enjoying this and having a laughing fit while his wife swatted him on the arm and told him to shush. But she was grinning too. And Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey were completely oblivious to it all.

My jaw dropped and I sputtered,

"What?! Wh- What?!?" I shook my head forcefully, "NO, No .." I said to all of them. Bill sighed in relief, Aunt Fleur put her fists on her hips, Uncle Ron looked like he was going to faint, and the rest of them were all grinning. Of course James and Albus and the rest of the small cousins were just staring at us having no idea what was going on. But then again I saw James's eyes flutter between me and Victoire.

"No James. No." I said to the second year. James just grinned and the grin he sent me was not a nice one. It was more like, your-in-for-one-hell-of-a-year.

Brilliant.

I turn around to see Victoire's reaction to this but she had no idea what was going on. Or maybe she did but pretended she didn't. I should of done that too. Except I still don't if she really DID know what was going on or not.

Life is so much more complicated at this moment. Soon I heard Victoire's name being shouted from her friends near the train so she said goodbye to all the family and James and Freddy and Louis and Dominique did that too. Soon it was my turn.

I went over to all my Aunts and kissed them on the cheek, and Aunt Ginny whispered in my ear,

"Don't let her get away from you, sweets." I went red in the face and I'm pretty sure my hair just went neon red. She laughed and patted my cheek. "Trust me," she said.

I shook all the guys' hands and Harry laughed at me with closed eyes. Uncle Bill was unsure of taking my hand.

"Look after my baby, and please, don't do anything stupid." He said to me.

I went red again and nodded. I put my hand on my neck and rubbed it.

"Okay yea I'll write to you guys." And after I finished hugging all the other cousins I saw Victoire waiting for me at the entrance to the train. I went over to her and we grinned, this was going to be a good year but confusing I think. Right before we board we both look back and wave and grin to our family. They all wave back and I hold my arm out saying 'ladies first' and she goes up the stairs than I.

"I'm gonna go sit with my friends, alright? We have to talk later though! I wanna hear all about your summer!" She looked at me and then said, "I missed you a lot. I'm glad your back." Then she gave me a tight hug and kissed my forehead, making me slightly light headed and my forehead tingled. I felt her silky hair brush on to my neck while she was hugging me and I nearly shivered.

"Okay, I missed you lots too, Vic." I said and I hugged her back, loving the feeling of her against me. She smiled,

"Tell Sam I said hi!"

"I will."

"Good, see you later." And she waved at me and walked to her compartment. I watched her all the way. Her hair was so pretty and she herself was amazing. I love how witty, and smart, and clever, and how kind she is. Plus we tell each other everything. She is my best friend and hopefully will always be.

I walk down to my compartment and open it, ready to sit down and tell Sam all about the camp.

Of course, I walked into Sam snogging the living daylight's out of that Brianna girl he was going to get earlier. Ick. I really hate walking in on my best mate snogging. It's really repulsing.

"Sorry!" I said and Sam still with his eyes closed, kissing the girl, made a shooing motion with his hand. I quickly walked out and found myself just walking around the train. It was extremely boring.

So I decided to see what James and Freddy and Louis were up to. I walked down the compartments until I found them.

What I found was sweet. Freddy and Louise had their heads together devising no doubt ANOTHER prank mission but James and this girl with red hair and blue-green eyes sat next to each other laughing and . . . . . . . Holding HANDS!!!!! Oh this was to good! I watched as Freddy and Louis looked up at me with questioning looks but I put my finger to my lips telling them to be quiet. I saw James stare adoringly at her and she smiled sweetly at him. I slowly shut the door making sure I didn't make a sound. They're only 12. WOW. If he can get a girl than why can't I? I chuckled to myself. I really didn't care. I guess I was looking for someone to love not like anymore.

I just had to show Victoire this! So I ran down to her compartment. I decided against knocking and just pulled it open and jumped in.

"Hello Ladies!" I cheerfully said to Elle and Tracey and Vic. Who when I walked in were all laughing crazily. They were all grinning at me.

"Hello Ted how's it going?" Tracey asked me

"Good I was away all summer and missed Victoire over here, by the way do you mind if I borrow her for a short time?" I hurriedly grabbed her elbow and still both of us grinning, I gently pulled her up so she was standing and pulled her out of the compartment with me, "Thanks girls! Knew you wouldn't mind!" I said even though they gave no answer.

"Ungrateful git, Lupin!" Tracey shouted at me jokingly

"Bring her back soon!" Elle hollered.

"Sure thing!" I said over my shoulder. When we pretty far away and it was just us in the train's hallway I stopped and started laughing.

"What's so funny, Teddy?" Victoire asked me with her fists on her hips looking quite like Aunt Fleur. I chuckled.

"I have something to show you. I think you'll be really surprised. But you have to be really quiet."

"What is it?" she whispered,

"It has something to do with James and a surprise."

Her eyebrows rose and she crossed her arms.

"If anything gets on my hair I promise I will hex both you and James into oblivion!" Victoire threatened.

I chuckled at her face earning myself a rather well aimed punch that I merely dodged in time.

"Now shush, I have to show this to you."

I lead her to James's compartment. I opened the door slowly and quietly. You have no idea how oblivious people can be when your only door in a small room is opened. I beckon to her with my hand and she steps forward so that we are next to each other hiding slightly on either side of the doorway just in case James or his companion look up.

Victoire gasps slightly putting her hand to her mouth. James holding the red heads hand leans over and kisses her cheek quite bashfully. It was rather adorable. I looked over and saw Vic have a smile on her face watching them. Lou and Freddy see us and are about to interrupt James and his girl so we hurriedly shut the door super silent and run back to her compartment.

"That was so sweet!" Victoire exclaimed as we walked back down the hallway

"I know. Last time I saw them he didn't even look like he had enough guts to hug her. Just hold her hand."

"Well you know, holding hands isn't so bad." And with that she gently grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. As we walked she slightly swung our hands and my hand started to tingle. I looked at her and she gave me a smile. She flicked her head making her long hair fall over shoulder. And then it slid back down her backside and I got a good look of her front from my angle. I have one thing to say.

She was definitely not a girl anymore.

_**EVERYONE READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW**_

**A/N: At first I was like, I'm so not putting this UP but then I decided I would. And I have a New idea for this story. I decided to make it a story with random one shots and maybe a continuous of two shots at times. Tell me if you like this idea. I think I do and tell me if you want even me to put up another chapter. Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Distractions continuation of ch1

**A/N: This isn't directly after the train this is maybe a couple of weeks later and in Victoire's POV.**

Victoire's POV

I sit here, on the couch, in the Gryffindor common room. Just finishing up a Transfiguration essay. It was horrible and it cost one fourth of my grade for this semester. And unfortunately this was putting me in a bad mood. I hate essays. I mean I _loathe _essays for reasons beyond me. But that's not the only thing putting me in a bad mood. I'm getting distracted. Very, very distracted. I keep thinking of a certain turquoise hair boy. Three guesses who.

And they're not exactly . . . . how do I put this?

. . . _friendly _thoughts. They're slightly more. And its confusing me beyond measures. And then the confusion is giving me a headache. And than the headache is putting me in a worse mood. And than not being able to work on this very important essay is just making my mood jolly.

I turn to look behind me to see who just walked into the common room and of course, its Teddy.

_Of course._

And to think this bad mood is making me pessimistic and sarcastic. I'm not usually like this. I mean I am, but not to this extent. I can usually still keep cool head and be nice to people. But just earlier I yelled at a fourth year for sitting down. Poor boy. He was scared witless.

I observe Teddy and see his well toned muscles against his black t-shirt. I couldn't stop staring. And luckily he hasn't seen me yet.

His arms were more than _fine. _They were amazing!

His bright blue hair was sticking up at odd angles giving him an I-just-rolled-out-of-bed sorta look.

And his eyes were gold. Like liquid gold. They were so beautiful.

He was achingly gorgeous. And I totally understand why more than half of the Hogwarts female population was after him. I remember my friends saying how amazingly good looking he was but I never really _got_ what they were talking about. Sure, he was cute. But now I can see what everyone else sees. And I have no idea why.

Maybe its my hormones. I shrug. Whatever, I just have to stop thinking about him so I can finish this essay. I look back over to my essay and slightly glance over to see him standing in front of Sam and Brianna. I hear him say,

"Hey Sam do you know where I can find Vic?" I looked back down directly at me essay to see I actually stopped halfway through a word. WOW. That's brilliant Vic. Real brilliant.

See? I'm all dreadful now. I'm like this grumpy over emotional old person sitting on the edge of this couch. Plus I just realized I'm glaring at my paper. MY PAPER.

So not good.

I realized Sam just pointed me out to Teddy and he's walking over here.

Oh merlin. I don't think I can say a coherent sentence. Plus, have I mentioned I'm not in the _best _ mood.

Teddy sat down next to me, putting his feet on the table and his _fine _arms around the back of the couch.

"What would you like?" I asked him raising an eyebrow

He raised his back at me with a smile,

"What's wrong, Vic?"

Damn, he knew me too well.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No. You're not. I know you. Somethings up. You can tell me." He had concern etched all over his face. It made my heart leap that he was so concerned about me.

"Actually that's the funny thing. I can't tell you." I gave a soft, sad laugh.

He took my meaning the wrong way.

He lowered his voice to a quiet whisper so I could just hear him.

"Oh. Is it a . . . . _woman _problem? I could get one of your friends for you." He turned around searching the room for one of my girl friends. He turned back around not finding any.

"Do you need anything?" he asked me leaning forward now. Elbows on his knees. "I could get you something. What helps cramps and what not? Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey? You probably need your other friends, not me. You know what? I'll go find them for you." He said standing up. I just shook my head grinning. I pulled on his hand to sit him back down,

"Merlin Ted. Relax, I don't have any _woman _problems right now." I chuckled, "I'm honestly fine . . . . okay, fine, you got me. I'm just a little stressed about this essay. That's all."

"But-" he started but I interrupted,

"Teddy Remus Lupin! No buts! I. am. Fine. I'm serious, I am. Just a bit of a headache. And this essay is counting as a large part of my grade. So stressing is kinda in order." I explained

"Uh-hu. Yep, I'll believe that." He said looking straight through me. I tried to give him one of my looks. But I ruined it by giving into a smile that was growing inside me. He grinned back, "Let me see 'at." He said pointing to my essay.

"Its probably easy to you." I said pouting. Teddy was fantastic at Transfiguration and DADA. He smiled at me and than looked back, reading my essay. That smile just helped my headache.

He than put my essay on the table between us and leaned closer to me explaining to me what I should fix and leave. It was really, really, really hard to concentrate and focus at all on what he was telling me because he smelt so _good._ His scent was intoxicating me. It made me quite dizzy. When he got to the last word that wasn't even completed he raised an eyebrow and semi-smirked at me, making himself look _adorable!_

"What?!?! I was distracted!" I said, all innocent like. He chuckled and ruffled his hair up a bit.

I grinned as his hair stuck up even more if that was possible. I reached over and just couldn't resist putting my hand through his hair. I tried to flatten it, all the while laughing. He grinned and swatted my hand away and ruffed up his hair more to make up for the tiny part that I managed to flatten.

After we finished having a bit of a good laugh, we were still smiling, but I could feel this weird emotion that I've never really felt before, come up through both of us just flowing out and surrounding each other. It was nice. REALLY nice. And than I realized how close we were. I could smell his shampoo from his hair and we were staring straight into each others eyes. I just couldn't look away. His eyes were softening and hardening repeatedly from whatever feelings he was feeling at that moment. A stray piece of hair fell into my face and I reached up, never severing our eye contact, and began to tuck my hair behind my ear, when all of a sudden Teddy lightly grabbed my wrist and with his other hand tucked my hair behind my ear. I could feel the tingle all over my ear where his hand brushed and is currently residing. And my wrist which was being held in the warmest hold was tingly as well. It almost burned. But the burn felt so good. It took all my headache pain away. And I sighed in relief.

His hand fell away from my hair brushing it down as it fell back onto the couch. But with my wrist he slowly let go only a tiny bit so my hand could fall down and our hands would be at the same length. So when it did get to the same length and our palms were together, he intertwined our fingers.

It felt like something just opened in my heart. This new thing that has been there all along and I just couldn't figure out what was missing. Holding his hand felt like the most right thing in the world. It felt bloody brilliant to say the least. I squeezed our hands a tad tighter and he smiled rubbing his thumb smoothly over my hand. But this hand holding was not a just-friend hand hold it was something more. And I totally get it now. I like Teddy. A lot.

On realizing this I smiled and slowly let go of his hand and stood up.

"Thank you for your help on the essay. I have to go meet my friends in the library now. Sorry, bye!" I said as I rushed out of the common room. My hand felt cold and hot at the same time and my ear was still buzzing. It was a rush. And I loved it. Every single part of it.

I went over what I last said to him and realized it didn't sound like me at all. It sounded so weird and distant. He must think I'm kinda freaked out about it. When really I would die just to hold his hand like that one more time. I wonder if he felt the same. It sure seemed like it. But what do I know? He's in Seventh year. I'm only in my Fifth. I'm pretty young compared to him. So seriously, what would I know?

What I do know is that I definitely have feelings about Teddy which aren't even being close to sisterly love, or even cousin love, or even friend love. Its more. Way more.

Okay, I'm totally off my rocker. I'm nuts. Seriously, I'm mental. Absolutely mental. And to think everyone in that common room just saw that. I'm gonna love to hear the rumors tomorrow.

Plus, my headache just came back.

Ugh.

When Victoire rushed out of the common room she didn't seem to see Teddy's face. His utter look of being lost and than he grinned. He grinned like a madman. And his best mate Sam even left Brianna to go over to talk to him.

"Ted? What the bloody hell was that about?!? You never told me you fancied Vic. I thought you guys were just best mates. Even like cousins." But it was no use Teddy was staring straight ahead past Sam and was _still _grinning.

"Hello? Cradle-robber?????? Anyone home???" Sam grinned.

Teddy just stood up still smiling and went straight up to his room. Sam shook his head.

What a year this is turning out to be already.

**A/N- So what did everyone think????? I did not like it. I totally screwed it up. It just was so not Victoire or Teddy. But I tried my best. Like I said, I so totally screw up continuations. But whatev, hope you like it anyways! Review please!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Dancing

**Sometime later in the year, this is absolute bollucks in my opinion a better one will be up to date soon! **

**Kiley 1 09 fic.**

**Disclamier: I really wish I was Jo but I'm really not.**

Victoire grinned as she danced in her empty common room. It was just her, listening to I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. She was dancing with air, but she still went on grinning. She closed her eyes swaying around, singing the words under her breath.

The feeling this song gave her was like no other. She had inspiration from this song. Plus her and Teddy, they were like this song. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she heard, _"I'm Yours"_

She felt unstoppable when listening to this song. Everything was right in the world. She could do anything when this song was playing, it was simply brilliant. But then again it was even more than just simply being brilliant. Victoire giggled when she heard some more words. The feeling was incredible, like nothing else.

"_this is our fate, I'm Yours"_

She grinned as she spun, and then when she went back into dancing with the air. Her hand was on the invisible shoulder and the other clasped in the invisible hand. She didn't care, she just felt free and she decided to enjoy it.

She barely registered that the common room's door opened and someone popped in.

She closed her eyes, smiling as her feet shuffled across the room. Then she felt a real hand clasp hers and she had her other hand on his shoulder. While his other hand was giving a burning sensation on her waist. She opened her eyes to stare straight at brilliant green-blue eyes, and red-brown hair. She grinned,

"Teddy!" He was smiling and the warmth from his smile and eyes gave her butterflies in her stomach. She grinned at him, and they continued to sway to the music. The music was all around them but neither could take their eyes off from one another.

They both were grinning as they both sang the lyrics in time to the music. Her hand molded perfectly with his and she didn't notice that her other hand was closer to his neck which brought her hand closer to play with his hair on her neck.

"_and it's our god forsaken right to be loved . . . "_

Teddy couldn't help but notice her perfect hair looked more angel-like today than any other days. And her eyes were alight with some passion that burned strongly making his heart jump around in his body. And the hand on her slender waist was tingling with a warm vibration.

He spun her around, and when they came back together they were closer than before. And Victoire noticed just how close they were, that she almost got dizzy looking into his eyes.

It was then that the music didn't stop playing but it just faded into the background. All she could focus on was the guy in front of her. It wasn't even her choice to have to stare at him. She just couldn't look away it was nearly impossible. Her heart beat erratically in her chest and she knew that they were slowly coming closer and closer and closer. Her eyelids felt heavy and she saw his reacting the same way.

And then the common room door opened and all the Gryffindors came piling in. She and Teddy sprang apart. Teddy smiled and shrugged at Victoire and then said,

"Well now that lunch is over I gotta go to Potions." Victoire nodded, understanding. Teddy turned away and was walking to the Portrait Hole and couldn't help but turn his head around to look at Victoire a couple last times. He kept running into people but he didn't care, he couldn't stop looking at her.

Victoire couldn't help but smile as she saw Teddy turn around to look at her and accidently run in to the little first years and the third years just shoved him out their way. When he finally was gone Victoire realized that she had Herbology so she got her stuff that was lying on the table next to her and she ran out of the common room door grinning like a fool, humming I'm Yours.

I've had this forever and didn't feel like finishing it. Its kinda cheesy it didn't turn out the way I wanted plus I'm a bit rusty. Sorry!!!!!!!!!!! The next one will be up quite soon!


	4. Can't Take It Anymore

Kiley 1 09 fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

TEDDY'S POV

I couldn't stand it anymore. I just couldn't. She was always in my head, occupying every single thought I had. Every room I went into my eyes would strain, looking for her gorgeous hair amongst the crowd.

This was impossible, I might just explode if I can't get to her.

(later that night) 3rd person.

Teddy looked up at the clock on the mantle over the fireplace, he was here back in the Gryffindor common room for tonight instead of his Head common room. He came to hang with Sam and some of his old buddies for tonight, but it was 3 in the morning and they were all knocked out upstairs on their beds. He couldn't help but think how his old mates weren't the only reason he decided to hang here tonight. He really, really wanted to see Victoire. But he unfortunately happened to be upstairs in the guys' room when she came in late and went upstairs to the girls' dorm room.

Teddy sighed, life just didn't agree with him, even though the moments he did steal from her were just building up for him. The moment on the train, BEFORE the train, in the common room when she wasn't feeling well, when they were dancing. Everything was just building up for that moment when he would explode.

Teddy heard some creaking from behind him and he swiftly turned around, the fire from the fireplace making dancing shadows float on the walls and stairs.

A quite awake Victoire was coming down the girls staircase dressed in only a belly Cami, and short boxers. Teddy couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her legs were so beautiful and long, her curves were fit neatly and perfectly in the best spots, and her hair gently hovered around her. The blond-red was long and straight tonight. She looked like a freaking Goddess. Not that she didn't every day but the way the light glowed and made her eyes shine, it was too much.

Way too much.

Teddy groaned he didn't know how much more he could take of this.

"Teddy?" Vic asked, knowing it was him but still wanting to ask anyways.

"Victoire," he said feigning surprise, "what're you doing up so late or early I should say?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?" Vic took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Yea, same. A lot on my mind I guess."

"Exactly." She shivered now noticing how cold it was in the common room despite the warming fire.

Teddy heard this and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. He saw her smile and a little blush appeared on her cheeks. That was happening far more now a days to both of them. They couldn't stop blushing around each other. It was quite annoying he thought, but he knew it was only because every time he saw her his thoughts weren't best mate type of thoughts. And surprisingly that was okay with him. He was rather fond of this new type of thinking.

Victoire turned around situating herself in Teddy's arms. Finally she got a good look of him while he looked like he was occupied by his thoughts. She nearly had to stop herself snogging him right there and then, he only had shorts on and no shirt. And his muscles and abs that came as a result to all his quidditch that he played were so, well, to be simple, hott!

Teddy all of a sudden looked back over at her catching her looking at him with something he's never seen in her eyes.

Victoire looked up meeting his eyes, she saw those liquid gold eyes that she loved so much that was his originally that he got from his father.

His hair which was of course sticking up at every angle was making her fingers just itch! She wanted to run her hands through it so badly, and thats it. That's when she officially gave in to just that one ache.

Never taking her eyes off of him she slowly moved her hand up so she could move her hand slowly through the mass of hair that was oh-so-silky.

While her hand traveled to the back off his head she watched his reaction, she watched as he bent his head back and closed his eyes, groaning, with a slight smile on his face.  
She knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, but she wanted to keep playing this game, because it was enjoyable. She grinned as she stole her hand away and moved to get up still grinning.

Teddy shot forward eyes open wide when she hopped off the couch he quickly grabbed onto her arm and pulled her down next to him.

"Yes, Teddy?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"You can't go anywhere," he replied grinning.

"And why can't I?" she said knowing.

"Because you are absolutely maddening!" he replied

"What are you on about now?"

"All I think about is you. All the time. Your always in every thought of mine. And let me just say you make me absolutely crazy." he said quietly.

Victoire just stared at him, and then slowly, really slowly, she leaned in. Her lips were centimeters away from his, and she then smiled very slyly. As for Teddy he looked like he couldn't take it anymore. He was lazily watching her perfect lips and then her eyes that whirled with sweet temptation.

"All the time?" she asked again her voice a bit meeker.

"All the time." he confirmed.

That was it. Teddy knew exactly what was happening he couldn't take it _at all_ anymore. He moved in, leaning his head to the side letting his lips just clip hers.

She moaned with happiness, she moved her hands in around his neck toying with his hair and she kissed him again. This time full on the lips, she was on fire, her lips felt tickled, and her waist which Teddy's hands were placed on were tingling.

It was like time dissipated, rules, laws, guidelines, everything flew away. There was nothing but the warm feeling that was in the deep pits of her stomach arising when his hand would move to her stomach and twirl circles lightly on her skin.

Teddy made a sound deep in the back of his throat when she moved her hand from behind his neck to his jaw as she kissed him, moving her lips firmly but gently along his. Her other hand would be twisted in his hair moving it lightly back and forth emitting a groan from him against her lips. She smiled, knowing that he was enjoying this just as much as she was. Even though it felt like forever, and it only happened to be a couple moments, they had to come up for air.

"Merlin, help me." was all Teddy said as he got lost in her eyes.

"Teddy . . . I got a confession for you . . ."

"What is it, love?"

"I'm seriously addicted to you."

Teddy chuckled,

"I've been addicted to you since the day you were born."

His hands were stroking her soft hair and then would hover, with just the tips of his fingers, touching her back and she would just close her eyes and sigh.

She grabbed onto his face, holding it between her hands and she moved harder in this time her lips smashing into his with such lust, she kissed the side of his lips and then she kissed right below his ear. She felt Teddy go nearly limp with a gasp of surprise and desire.

His hands roaming all on her back, making her feel icy cold with a blazing fire roaring inside her at the same time.

They both smiled with happiness as Teddy kissed her gently and slowly. But with a loving longing, that Victoire knew she wouldn't ever want anyone else in the whole world.

And thats how they spent the rest of the morning kissing until the sun came up shining for them, alerting them that their time was over . . . . for now.

**This and Dancing is tied for last and horrible place. I just wanted to try this but I can take it down and retry it if none of you like it. I wanted to get this up fast because i'm a horrible updater. (:**


End file.
